


The Queen's Reprieve

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Medieval AU, Semi Public Sex, Smut, pregnancy mentions, queen rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Queen Rey has some unexpected free time. She goes for a stroll with her husband, and after going up the watchtower they  . . . enjoy the view of the gardens. ;)





	The Queen's Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



Rey overlooked the courtyard from the window. Nobody would know why the queen had such a content look merely from observing the hedges. Nobody but Poe. The prince consort was on his knees, lifting her green gown from her bottom. His face was pressed in her privates. None of the servants had dared enter the tower behind them after seeing the way the couple had looked at each other during their walk in the courtyard. Rey sighed blissfully. Poe's tongue worked between her folds and focused on that sensitive little pebble every time he worked his way back from her wet hole. 

The queen gripped the wide stone windowsill. The nursemaid was watching their children this afternoon, and Rey's meeting with an ambassador from a neighboring land had been postponed. When Poe had led her outside for a walk, she had more in mind than just taking in the scenery. 

She bent over as far as she could as she pressed her pussy against her husband's face. Her breasts were on the verge of falling out of the low cut velvet gown. Her long sleeves dangled over the edge of the window. 

Rey moaned, her pleasured cries reverberating all the way to the bottom of the tall stone structure. The guard by the door certainly knew what they were doing if he had not known before. Which he probably did.

"Are you going to put another one in me this summer?" asked Rey, managing to put a challenge in her voice even in the the throws of pleasure.

Poe gulped. He pulled away his face from her wetness, and she whined in protest.

He squeezed her bare ass and smacked a pale cheek. Rey squeezed her legs together. Was her husband going to make her beg?

"Put another what in you, my queen?" asked Poe, still on his knees, in mock ignorance.

Rey smiled and wiggled her ass at him. She absentmindedly watched some of the courtiers ride by on horses towards the stables. 

"Another cute, curly-haired prince or princess," said Rey.

Poe's hand drifted from her ass back to her clit. He massaged it with his thumb. The most handsome man at court had managed to bring the queen to her knees with more than just this skillful digit, but it had't hurt. The queen dressed him in the most fashionable clothes, finest fur-trimmed tunics and feathered hats. His hands were covered in jeweled rings. However, the prince consort truly only maintained such an extravagant appearance because it pleased his wife to take care of him. He had dressed much more simply before they had married. His modesty had helped his reputation along with the bravery he had shown in battle when their kingdom had been at war. He had helped secure the young queen's throne, and she had secured a place for him in her heart. For him this was enough, and the rest was a bonus.

"How many more do you want?" He asked with a smile, watching her entrance flutter in anticipation when he ghosted a finger over it.

"A few more as long as my health stays in good order," said Rey, her eyes closed now.

Poe pressed a finger inside of her, and Rey bit down on her lip. Poe smiled in amusement.

"And you want to make love right here?" asked Poe. "Isn't the stone uncomfortable?"

Rey fidgeted as he twisted his finger inside her softness.

"I'm too horny to take the stairs down the tower," said Rey, in a desperate manner in which one would discuss a deadly ailment. "Just bend me over this windowsill."

Poe grabbed Rey by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. He kissed her pink lips hotly and he pulled down the soft fabric barely still covering her chest. On their wedding night, Rey's breasts had been cute tiny perks that were more nipple than flesh. However, since she had started suckling their two youngest, alternating feedings with the wet nurse, her breasts had almost doubled in size. Poe understood the practicality of bonding with their children and making sure they had plenty of milk, but nonetheless he appreciated the effect on her appearance.

"Beautiful," said Poe.

Rey smiled coyly.

He pulled the rest of the green gown to the floor, and she stepped out of it. His hands slid down her bare sides as his eyes raked over ever inch of her lovely frame. Her belly was soft with a few pink marks where the skin had stretched when she had carried their youngest daughter. Poe ran his fingers over the lines around her navel appreciatively.

"You are a goddess," he said.

She giggled and pressed her lips against his. 

Poe took off the white ermine cloak from around his shoulders and rested it on the window sill. A pleasant rose color spread across Rey's cheeks. She blushed more from her husband's consideration for her comfort than what they were about to do. 

"Relax, my queen," he said softly.

Rey leaned over and rested her cheek and upper body on the cloak. The fur tickled her breasts pleasantly, and the queen shivered with eagerness.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked.

"My prince," she said. "Please."

"As you wish, your majesty," he said lovingly as he pulled his hard cock from his breeches and parted his tunic so it could spring free.

Rey relaxed and looked at the vibrant green garden below the watch tower. If someone looked up, they would surely see the prince consort mounting the queen in the highest window of the outlook, but she was not too bothered about that possibility. In fact, the thought excited her a little bit. 

Poe lined the tip of his thick cock against her dripping entrance. He slid the tip inside, and placed his hands on either side of her body. Rey moaned sweetly as he pressed his chest over her naked back and entered her completely. 

She could not help but drool on his cloak when he started to rock his hips against her. Her nipples slid deliciously against the fluffy ermine as he rutted faster and faster. Wet slapping sounds echoed through the hollow stone tower. His balls smacked against her ass loudly, and she squealed with delight with every delicious drag of his cock against that deep, secret spot. 

Rey had known about the little nub between her folds, but she had only learned about this hidden delight the first time Poe had stuck his hand under her gown. His fingers had been as diligent about exploring her virgin crevice as his tongue had been exploring her mouth. Rey smiled at the memory. She had kissed him before, but it was the first time she had thrown herself into his arms like that. They had been in her quarters playing cards. They sat next to the warm fireplace, and Poe had looked at her with longing in his eyes. Rey had climbed in his lap and lifted up her dress and begged for more and more. He had indeed given her quite a lot on that passionate night, but he had not relented with the last (very large) thing she had begged for until their wedding night. And it had likely been wisdom on his part, since her courses did not come the next month after the wedding. The gossipers would have talked if their first born had come too early after their marriage. Early on in her rule, any perceived scandal could have jeopardized her crown. Now with her position secure, she was grateful to her husband for looking out for her interests. Grateful and horny.

"Harder," she begged. "Please."

Poe hummed his ascent and increased the pace of his rough thrusts. He shifted his hands over hers on the windowsill, and he pressed hot kisses against her neck as he tried to last long enough to quench the queen's voracious appetite for his cock. 

She bucked her hips backwards into his thrusts. When the heat building up in her core finally exploded, she squealed loudly. Poe gasped and finally let go of his restraint. He pushed deep inside her soft cavern and released with a deep moan.

Rey exhaled blissfully, her body limp and spent against the windowsill. The sunlight streaming in from outside felt nice against her naked skin. Poe pressed his lips between her shoulder blades and savored the mingled taste of her sweat and perfume. 

"Do you think it took?" asked Rey, closing her eyes for a moment.

He smiled at his beautiful queen.

"We can always try again later to make sure," said Poe.

"Yes," said Rey, a sultry promise in her voice. "Let's."


End file.
